Twerk for Me
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Sam becomes intrigued by the new dance craze known as twerking and is dying to know if Mercedes can twerk. Fun times Sam E. , Mercedes J.


Twerk for Me

 **AN: I Do Not Own Glee or any characters or songs mentioned**

Sam tapped his foot along to the infectious up tempo dance song _Bring It Back_ by Travis Porter playing from his girlfriend's IPod. He had watched the videos and was intrigued by the dancing that everyone knew as twerking. It was incorporated into the Cheerios cheer routines by Coach Roz Washington. During the games they would practice their twerking. During lunch they and other will go to the gym or an empty part of the courtyard to have a twerk off. Sam wondered if Mercedes knew how to twerk. He knew she could dance but suddenly he had to know if she could twerk. He decided he would ask her when she came back in the living room. Mercedes was currently in the kitchen making them a snack while Sam waited while studying for a History test. Sam decided to see what was taking so long so he padded into the kitchen in his socks and leaned against the door frame watching her as she bounced around dancing to Taylor Swift _Shake it off._ She shimmied her hips and went back to slicing tomatoes for what looked like a ham and cheese sandwich. She was too adorable sometimes. She looked good enough to eat in slate grey skinny jeans that hugged her curves in just the right way. Her one shoulder grey and purple top accentuated her bust cinching at the waist and flowing over her hips. She had worn black riding boots but now she was sling around with a grey ankle sock on her left foot and a purple ankle sock on her left foot. She finished the sandwich and slid over to the cutlery rack for a knife to cut the sandwich while shimmying her shoulders back and forth. She sat down the knife as she went to the fridge pulling out a pitcher of tea.

"Need any help?" Sam asked innocently. Mercedes jumped at the sound of his voice. "What the hell Sam? How long have you been standing there?" she asked putting a hand to her heart. She continued on with the sandwich making but no longer dancing. Sam shrugged "Pretty much the whole time you were dancing" he made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned into his embrace standing on her toes to kiss his chin. "Tell anyone what you saw and I swear Evans..." she threatened. Sam held up his hands in surrender. "You're a great dancer babe, why hide it?" he grabbed a plate with a sandwich already on it and grabbed a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and the pitcher of tea heading to the table. He sat down and waited for Mercedes to join him before he dug in. When she did they sat eating quietly until Sam spoke up "uh... Babe, I have something to ask you..." he took a sip of tea and turned his emerald gaze to Mercedes. "Yeah? What's up?" she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Sam took a deep breath "Soiwaswonderingifyouknewhowtotwerk" he said in one breath. Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sam looked at her sheepishly and repeated his question. They sat in silence for a while until Mercedes let out a loud laugh. Sam laughed nervously. "Yeah I can pop a lil somethin' why?" Sam took another deep breath "well, I can't really explain it but I just wanted to know..." he fidgeted with his napkin. "OH" Mercedes said as she finished off her tea and stood up to take her and Sam's plates and cups to the kitchen. Sam followed behind and helped dry while she washed. When they returned to the living room Sam removed the earphones from the IPod and turned the song to _Dance (A$$)_ by Big Sean and Nicki Minaj. Mercedes raised an eyebrow again. Sam shrugged again "Twerk for me" he said with a sly smirk. Mercedes smiled slyly too. "Fine but come upstairs" she said as she grabbed her IPod and headed to the stairs. Sam followed behind watching her ass sway from side to side.

When they got to her room she instructed Sam to stay outside her room until she told him to come in. Mercedes went to her dresser and took out a pair of purple lace boy shorts and a black camisole tank top. Going to her bathroom she put on the garments and fluffed out her curls and adding her mango flavored lip gloss and some mascara. Sam blew out a breath and knocked on Mercedes bedroom door. She took a deep breath and went to her door and opened it just as Sam was about to knock again. Sam's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of Mercedes in her lace panties and tank top. Mercedes pulled Sam into her room since it looked like he wasn't gonna move by himself. She placed her computer desk chair in front of her door and placed Sam in the chair. "Mercy... you look amazing" his eyes followed her every move in the lace panties. "Thank you" Mercedes went to her IPod on the bed and went to her dance playlist but had to plug in her iPhone speakers. Sam's eyes comically bugged out of his head as he watched Mercedes bend over to plug in her speakers. She looked up at him when he made a strange noise. He was biting his lip and his eyes darkened. "You okay Sam?" she asked innocently as she shook her ass to watch him squirm. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said in a strained voice. Sam knew she knew what she was doing to him by shaking her deliciously plump ass in those damn near see through lace panties. Mercedes smiled at him as she started the song _Donk_ by Souljaboy. Mercedes stood in front of Sam and made her ass clap six times before she bent at the waist with her hands on her knees bouncing her booty up and down in time to the beat. She stood up and moved her hips side to side alternating legs that she popped in and out. Mercedes watched Sam's eyes widened as they stayed glued to her ass as she wined her body down slowly make each of her butt cheeks bounce a couple times. She bent forward at the waist and shook her ass in a fast then slow motion before she got on her hands and knees arching her back and making her booty jiggle to the beat of the song. She got into a split causing Sam to gasp and groan as she bounced up and down before getting up and making her ass clap till the song ended. The next song to come on was _Booty_ by Jennifer Lopez. Again Mercedes shook her ass fast a few times then dropped down winding her body as she moved to her left with her right leg stretched out twerking her butt repeating the move with her opposite stretched out.

Sam sat transfixed as his beautiful girlfriend turned her twerking into a lap dance. She wined her body down until she was sitting in his lap. She began jiggling her ass against his erection doing a figure 8 and running her hands through his hair. She instructed Sam to pull off his pants and lay down flat on the floor in his boxers. She straddled his waist facing away from him and began to twerk shaking her ass fast moving her cheeks in a fast motion. She moved her hips in a figure 8 causing her clit to grind against Sam's erection. Sam gasped loudly and Mercedes to whimper slightly but it was masked by the thumping beat of the song. Mercedes did the figure 8 motion once more moaning when her clit came in contact with Sam's hard dick. Sam heard her moan and thrust his hips when she swiveled her hips. "Shit..." Mercedes forgot about the twerking lap dance and began moving her hips to create friction against her clit. Sam squeezed her ass and gripped her hips moving her faster on his erection. "Ah... Baby...keep moving like that... "Sam smacked her ass watching jiggle. Mercedes got up and straddled him again wasting no time as she kissed Sam running her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance which Sam allowed as his hands found a home on her ass squeezing and kneading. Mercedes began moving against him slowly moving her hips in time to the song _Booty Me Down by_ Kstylis. She wiggled her ass as Sam ground his erection into her core. "Fuck. I can feel how wet you are through my boxers and your panties." Mercedes could only moan loudly as she swiveled her hips up and down. She placed her hands on Sam's chest as she moved against him creating amazingly delicious friction. Sam was loving the faces she was making and the sounds he was hearing come from her beautiful full lips as she got closer to an amazing orgasm. "Ah fuck...Sam... It feels so good...baby don't stop" Mercedes moaned breathily.

Sam groaned at the sight of the incredibly sexy faces she was making. Mercedes thighs began shaking uncontrollably as she was rocketed into the most intense orgasm leaving her speechless, only able to wordlessly scream Sam's name as she collapsed beside him breathing heavy. Sam kissed her tenderly murmuring his love and appreciation. They lay there for a minute regulating their heart beat as Sam felt Mercedes' small hand snake its way into the flap of his boxers and wrap around his still hard dick. She began stroking him as she leaned over and kissed him. "Babe, you don't have to" Mercedes gave him an Eskimo kiss and smiled. "I know. I want to" she took him out of his boxers and licked his tip causing his hips to jerk slightly. She gave his entire length a long lick and his tip a soft suck before taking him into her mouth. Sam felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. "Fuck baby, suck it like that" he moaned gently thrusting into her mouth. After a few minutes Sam felt the noticeable sign of his impending orgasm. Mercedes could feel him pulsing in her mouth so she doubled her efforts. When he came calling her name she swallowed everything he gave stroking him down from his climax till his shudders became small tremors. Mercedes smiled at Sam and laid her head on his shoulder. They lay that way for ten or more minutes comfortably. Sam trailed his fingers up and down her back making her shiver and give a soft sigh. Mercedes got up and went to her IPod scrolling through her songs until _Gas Pedal_ by Sage the Gemini thumped from her speakers. "One more"

Mercedes twirled her hips and dipped low. She stood directly above Sam shaking her ass before she dropped low again but this time straddling his hips facing away from him. She rubbed her clit to get herself wet then she grabbed Sam's dick rubbing the tip between her folds coating it in her juices. She sank down on him moaning once he was all the way in. Sam gripped her hips tight as she moved up to the tip slow then sinking down fast and hard making Sam gasp and jerk his hips. As the song played on Mercedes twerked, rolled, grinded and shook her ass as she rode him. Sam could not have been happier. If he died he would surely die a happy man if she did all these moves. Sam looked down and watched himself slide in and out of her tight wet pussy. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen when thick white cream gushed from her pussy coating him as she bounced on his dick. "Fuck me... Shit this is sexy as hell" Sam let a loud moan escape his lips as he enjoyed the way her pussy was squeezing him so good. Mercedes looked over shoulder licking her lips sensually and worked her hips. "You like that baby?" she moaned when Sam squeezed and smacked her ass. He gripped her hips thrusting into her like no tomorrow. Mercedes leaned onto his legs letting the pleasure roll over her as she neared her climax. Sam went in. Mercedes let out a strangled moan suddenly leaning up Sam's dick slipping out. She shook violently as she ejaculated cum onto his dick. She screamed his name and collapsed on his legs. Sam sat staring at his cum soaked dick and lap. Mercedes sat up and let Sam return his dick to the snug fit of her pussy. He went slowly since she was still a little sensitive.

Sam tried to keep a steady slow pace but she moved a certain way that heightened his pleasure and pounded into her hard. "Oh fuck! Sam! Shit! Slow down babe, I can't... I can't-fuck!" she screamed as she squirted again digging her nails into his ankles. Sam hissed from the pain and pleasure but not slowing down. "Asshole!" Mercedes panted coming down. His own orgasm hit him like a tsunami and he couldn't control what spewed from his mouth as stars flashed behind his eyelids. "Fuck!" he grunted as ropes of cum shot into her. Mercedes moved up and down clenching harder when she got to his tip. He let out a high pitched noise that Mercedes had to keep from laughing at. She kept going. "No! Stop! Baby please!" he begged but she didn't stop and he came again spewing utter nonsense. He bucked her off of him and rolled to his side panting. When his breathing regulated he sat up pulling Mercedes into a passionate kiss. "That wasn't nice" he said against her ear. She leaned against her bed and shrugged. "Not fun is it?" "I almost passed out" he countered. "So did I" she said as she got up and turned off her IPod. They went to the shower and cleaned each other up before spraying the room and heading back to the living room to resume studying.


End file.
